Shower Stall Loving
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Amélie is honest when it comes to her relationship with Lena and by extension- Emily. But days like today where she has Lena all to herself gives all the opportunities she hopes for.


Neither of them expected to be here at this very moment. Sure, they planned this little outing – unexpected friends and complicated lovers that they are – but that doesn't mean Lena thought they'd be doing _this_ of all things. They're even in public! She can only imagine if Emily had come along as well. The three of them have a rather interesting relationship but even more so when they all manage to have time to be together at once.

Lena knows she'd be in even more trouble if that were the case right now. She can barely manage to breathe in between the kisses that pepper against her lips each time Amélie returns to them. Lena's short brown locks are mussed up against the thin wood of the individual outdoor showers that this rather fancy beach promotes.

Inside this small space only seems to negate how cold the water is that sprays down on them.

Of course there's enough room for them both to be in at the same time but that hardly means they should be. Yet Amélie dutifully followed her lover in and now Lena feels as though the huntress is ready to devour her prey – Lena that is.

Her heart beats so loudly in her ears that she's almost afraid it'll burst right out of her chest. It doesn't help when Amélie dusts their lips together while her leg grinds between Lena's own. "This pussy of yours… it may belong to Emily most of the time but this?" Amélie pauses and instead reaches around, brushing a finger between Lena's ass cheeks and the cloth of the bikini bottoms wedged there. "This… it belongs to me the most.~"

Those lips against hers move with each heavily accented word and it has Lena practically quivering beneath Amélie's touch. Even so, Lena can't simply let it slide. Not when that luscious mouth is so close to her own. Oh no. Lena wraps her arms around Amélie and crashes their lips together as if she's never done it before. It saps all the breath from her body but it's well worth the effort.

The string of drool that connects their lips even as they part from the kiss only invites another to occur – again, and again, and again. Each time there's a few words that slip through as she continues to mash their mouths together. "Amélie...Amélie… if you don't do something… to me… I'll burn up." She takes Amélie's bottom lip between her teeth, giving it a sharp tug. "Please, please… take me… do whatever you like… your tongue anywhere just… please!"

Amélie can't help herself at the sound of this. It has her blood boiling in her veins and her crotch throbbing with need. The lustful look in Lena's eyes has Amélie completely entranced. She wouldn't dare not help her beloved out. In fact, she intends to do far more than just that. The rest of the beach be damned – she'll have Lena right here and now.

"You want it?" Amélie leans past Lena's mouth and brushes her lips across the brunette's ear. She licks along the lobe, "Then prepare to scream my name even when you make love to Emily later." Lips kiss down the side of Lena's neck, sucking at the supple tanned skin. "I shall be all you think about, I promise.~"

Suddenly Lena is very aware that their in the small stall with no where to escape to. She's thankful that they at least picked the one farthest away from the others. The one that most people deter from for fear of being so far from the general public area. But for them this is perfect.

Lena's moan is devoured by the kiss that Amélie bestows upon her. Lena can't think with how Amélie's tongue dives straight past her lips and into her mouth. The blue haired woman ravages the inside of her mouth like no other can. Messy and uncoordinated yet it all leaves Lena weak in the knees nonetheless. She can't fathom what's happening to her racing heart nor what Amélie does next.

It all starts when Amélie pulls back. Lena is given only a brief moment of rest before Amélie grabs hold of her once more. Lena's world spins as she finds herself now leaning forward against the wooden wall – thankful it's sturdy enough to hold their weight. Her hands splay out against it as the water continues to spray down on her head and trickle down her back.

Breasts, still clad in her orange bikini top, press flush up against the wood as she finds her ass up in the air with legs spread wide. Amélie rubs her body up against Lena's before she squats down behind her. Hands roam and slide over the flesh on display for her. Using _just_ her teeth, Amélie bites at the top of Lena's bikini bottoms and begins to pull them down. Of course once they get to Lena's knees they'll go no further. Not that it matters. Amélie has what she wants.

The water that cascades over them has their skin slick and Amélie's long hair sticking to her back. She doesn't think anything of how her own bikini grinds into all the right places. Instead her mind is consumed with giving a kiss and a small love bite to both of Lena's ass cheeks. The second her lips leave the skin she grabs two handfuls of the full ass.

"I hope you're ready my dear."

Lena sees stars as Amélie begins working her magic. Spreading the cheeks apart, Amélie dives her tongue straight into Lena's back door. The taut muscles don't stand a chance against the swift tongue that pokes and prods wherever it can. Eating out her lover, Amélie spares no expense to make sure Lena is dripping juices within mere seconds. All the while she squeezes and rubs at the bubble butt in her hands.

"Ahh~! Aah… Amélie…!" Lena gasps and sputters, unable to keep her knees from quivering. "Please… more..."

There's nothing Amélie loves more than to eat out the woman she pines for. The woman that shakes and trembles each time her tongue brushes this or that spot. She doesn't pull back or give Lena a second to recover. Oh no, Amélie keeps at it as though it's the only thing sustaining her life. Deep breaths through her nose let her continue to treat Lena's ass with the utmost care and diligence.

All Lena can feel is the long slick tongue wiggling around inside of her. It's maddening. The way her body craves each and every second yet she's never satisfied. Not even the cool of the water can quell the fire that rushes through her body.

Amélie is a doting lover and an attentive one at that. She's well aware of when Lena is about to orgasm. There's a subtle grip of muscles and how they tense throughout her legs. Even so, Amélie is quick to deny Lena the pleasure she craves.

Of course Amélie doesn't _just_ pull away. Oh no. She stands up and takes a step back to admire her handiwork. Licking at her lips, Amélie watches as Lena bounces slightly on her toes. She knows better than to try and finish herself off – not when Amélie is still standing there.

Lena pinches her eyes shut as Amélie leans over her once more. Fingers curl around the top of the bikini bottoms, slowly pulling them up as she presses her chest to Lena's back. "You're moaning so loud…"

The brunette's eyes shoot open when Amélie suddenly yanks the bottoms up the rest of the way. The thin fabric wedges itself deep into both Lena's ass and pussy – rubbing against her in such a delicious way. That alone is _almost_ enough to get her off. But Amélie doesn't push it. She waits just a moment before she pulls back and resumes squatting behind Lena.

Still, Amélie doesn't dare let go of the tops of the bikini bottoms she keeps stretched up to Lena's hips. The fabric remains dug into all the right places even as Amélie presses her tongue back into Lena's ass – taking some of that very same fabric with her. Lena can't keep her cries muted for much longer after that. She cries out; words incoherent and body shaking like a leaf in the wind.

"Amélie!~"

It's her only warning but Amélie felt it coming far sooner than Lena gave warning to. Juices soak Lena's bikini bottoms while Amélie finally retreats. She rises up but doesn't dare let go. She gives a few good tugs to the painful, yet gloriously pleasurable, wedgie. Although Lena is already far too gone in the pleasure to even notice the cloth grinding against her hot dripping sex.

Amélie merely leans against her again, following Lena as she sinks down to her knees. "Would you like to continue this… elsewhere?"

"...please..." comes the breathy whisper in reply.


End file.
